


Holding her back

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Marcos confronts Beaumont about his relationship with Annalise





	Holding her back

“How am I holding her back?”Beaumont had questioned Annalise’s brother 

“I see the way she looks at you”Marcos said to him 

Beaumont always knew there was something there between him and Annalise 

The two nearly crossed the lines of friendship into possible dating territory before he had looked into Villas husbands death 

That sent the two of them on a journey to New York 

“I respect her so much I come with my own baggage I wouldn’t want to hurt her”Beaumont said to him 

“Every time you’re with another woman she wishes it was her she’s told me everything”Marcos revealed to him 

“Adrian is a good friend of mine’s and he’s a good guy for your sister”Beaumont tells him 

“Don’t give me that bs you wish you were Adrian right now”Marcos eyes darkened 

Marcos was naturally protective over his sister


End file.
